Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. ;Only votes with responses below in corresponding section will count... This is to rule out anonymous cheating, which means same person can't vote many times. Trading I think Trading is unneeded because of Skills/Trade. Anyone object? ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 05:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ;Only votes with response below will count...to rule out anonymous cheating. ---- I agree. DAWK Agree.Ssd21345Ssd21345 23:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Trade goods list I think Trade goods list is unneeded because we have Category:Trade goods with subcategories and with individual pages per item. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 06:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ;Only votes with response below will count...to rule out anonymous cheating. ---- Personally, I prefer "normal" pages to category pages, since I feel like it's visually easier to find things on a normal page. I do agree that the Trade goods list isn't absolutely necessary though. --Renegadefencer 16:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well so do i, but the only real extra this page gives at moment, is the listing of goods per region. Beside that fact, all that remains is a "wall-of-text"... So, IMHO, if ppl like the per-region list-up we should transform that page to do only that. eg. list item names only per region. This would, IMHO, drastically improve the readability and usability of the page ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 09:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Trade goods list give easy way to plan trade routes or production routes. To me, Just a name of a city where it is sold(as it done in individual trade goods pages), not always gives a hint, in what region it is located. And city page often contain no information where is the city located. So main problem is - cities not categorized by regions. So by name and link to city i cannot say in what region it is. If that issue will be solved - then trade goods list is non needed. Just trade goods category, and full information about goods sold in city page will be enough Edit made by User:Peltzer 12:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I like the suggestion to change the page to regional listing. As for individual city pages, whenever I make one, I write the city type and region at the top. It might be a good idea to make some sort of menu or navigational heading to see the region, though, if people are interested in that. --Renegadefencer 17:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well we could put all Cities, as i already planned for long run, in a Sub-page tree Starting with "Cities" and make a subtree per region? That way the automatically generated subpage heading by the wiki software would create that navigation... Ofcourse leaving the plain city-name pages as shortcuts to the page in that tree using redirects. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 19:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Addendum: I just realize that i already started a subtree structure that we can use perfectly for this purpose. See: Region and Region/Europe. We could build on that structure to make fe. Region/Europe/North/Amsterdam ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 11:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) my opinion is the Trade goods list is very useful and needs improving, as it has been already mentioned above; i probably lack the resources to do it myself though. it allows for easy planning in case i need to go to a city for some reason, and want to know what sells there so i make a profit. i dont see how the Category:Trade goods could do that for me without having to click a lot. if its possible with few or no clicks, please enlighten me ;) Caminha nov 26 2010 :The easiest way to do what you ask for, at moment as alternative, is to visit Region and click the city icons in the map There are no pages that will list if you can make a profit on some trade good, because as you know the prices are dynamic. However I've, and will continue to do so, setup most item pages with a table that lists the base prices (100%) which should aid everyone in that task. I am not a trader though, so I'm unable to provide those 100% prices... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 04:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::well, i tried that method but it takes many clicks instead of just using the browser's search feature to find something real quick.. rly anything that would take more than one page to show all trade goods in all cities, wont do for me. the part about knowing what i will profit on, that doesnt usually matter to me. i do mostly production, sometimes i even sell the stuff i make directly at the same vendor. most of the time i just need a real fast alt-tab-way of checking wether theres some trade good in a few cities, before i move on. thats why the Trade goods list is important, the alternatives take more time and more clicks. Caminha nov 26 2010 :::"rly anything that would take more than one page to show all trade goods in all cities, wont do for me." That is not an argument but just stubbornness, nor is it an option if we want to make that page readable instead of the "wall-of-text" as it is now. PS: Next time only edit the section you reply to. Also see on how to sign your comments. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 07:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Helper guide Added deletion template because the helpers have been removed so we don't need this page anymore. Krothun 02:56, November 26, 2010 ;Only votes with response below will count...to rule out anonymous cheating. ---- Are you sure they are gone? Maybe you just passed the level where they showup? ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 03:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are gone for good. It was for beginners, and they don't show up for beginners so they won't show up for anyone. It was a beta feature. Arlen22 15:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Helpers were indeed a beta feature and are not ingame anymore. DAWK 15:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Agrees.Ssd21345 23:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC)